


The Assassin

by Verta



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verta/pseuds/Verta
Summary: A federation assassin is sent to take out the terrorist Rick Sanchez





	The Assassin

Rick knew something was wrong the moment he arrived. An eerie silence engulfed the house and the old scientist quietly opened the garage door and moved through his family home. Jerry was in the kitchen, his torso blasted open and his blood staining the floor.

Rick did not care for his son in law and felt only a twinge of regret at his death, he was more worried of what had become of his family. Weapon drawn he stepped over his son-in-law's corpse and ventured further into the house. His daughter by the open front door, gunned down. Her head shot would have been painless but what he did to whoever was responsible wouldn't be either of those. Morty, his grandson, close friend and travelling companion, was shot twice in the back, half inside the crawlspace hidden in the bookshelf. Lastly Summer was in the back yard, her body partially crushed from a fall, most likely from an upstairs window.

-

Raquel the gromflomite rushed to the hospital but he was far too late. His wife had died just minutes after he received the call. She had been viciously beaten and left choking on her blood. Everything felt to be in slow motion as the doctor's described her injuries and gave their condolences. He'd always feared his work would follow him home, but it was for his family that he hunted down dangerous terrorists, making the universe a safer place. After the doctors were the police who, with great regret, showed him the note which had been pinned to her by a thick metal pike jabbed through her chest. Raquel thought this nightmare couldn't get any worse but when he red the note his blood ran cold, his heart pounding in his chest he ran from the hospital in a panic.

Yours sincerely, Rick Sanchez.

He took his children and ran, he has Rick Sanchez on his tail, nowhere in the universe is safe. They should have gone to the federation, his boss would have protected them, but he knew Sanchez, he would destroy the entire planet to get to them if he had to, hiding in a building of people he wanted dead was foolish. They were in a cave on an uninhabited planet three galaxies over when he finally found them. With nothing else to do Raquel grabbed his children, huddling as far back into the cave as he could. Rick got his hands on one of the girls and held a gun of her, staring down the man who had killed his family.

"Your anger is with me, they had nothing to do with what I did, please just let them go." The alien begged, tears in his eyes. He ached to reach out to Dandy but he feared what Sanchez would do, he was a terrifying man before he had nothing to lose, so Raquel just held tighter onto the other's Flance, the other of the twin girls in his left arm and Narq, the infant boy in his right.

"Like you let my grand kids go?" Sanchez taunted, his eyes wild with rage and fire. Raquel knew there would be consequences when he tracked down Sanchez and his family,only to find once they were dealt with that his main target was away.  
"Then punish me for it,” he chocked back a sob as he bargained for his children's lives. “Torture me for as long as you like, years I don't care, just don't hurt them."

"Why should I give you anything you want?" Negotiation had never been his job, Raquel was the man they called in when there was no other option, but he knew whatever he offered the criminal, it would have to sound like something he wanted.

"You won't." He tightened his arms around the two. Rick wanted to hurt him, he wanted to make him suffer, and he wanted to use Raquel's family to do it. So the assassin locked eyes with the little girl with a gun to her head and gave him what he wanted. "I'm a bad man," he told her, tears running down his face. "Daddy did some real bad things, he killed that man's family because Daddy is a monster.” He wanted to explain, tell them he did what he had to, everything to protect them, but if they were to get out alive he couldn't give them the goodbye they deserved. “But that man, he's a better man than Daddy, don't be mad at him because he's only giving Daddy what he deserves and he's not going to hurt you."

Sanchez shook her shoulder roughly and pointed out the gun. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. You deserve to lose everything like I did."

Raquel had already given up on getting out alive, he just wanted his children to be safe. "They didn't do anything! They're just kids! Have some mercy!" He pleaded with one of the universe's worst terrorists.

Sanchez nodded to himself. "I had mercy." He told the gromflomite calmly.

**BANG**

Dandy fell to the ground, dead before she even knew he fired. Her father looked on in horror as the children in his arms screamed, only to be cut off by the two head shots fired immediately after.

"His name was Morty." He slapped the butt of his gun across Raquel's face and shot his right kneecap.

"Please, just get it over with." He begged, all hope lost as he clutched his children's lifeless corpses, flopping around like rag dolls. "Send me to my family."

Sanchez holstered his gun and looked down on the alien with hatred. "If I have to live with it so do you." He told him and walked away.


End file.
